<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the beating of our hearts is the only sound by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903997">the beating of our hearts is the only sound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [285]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blind Date, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gangbang, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann is looking for a sugar daddy, and finds herself on a blind date with someone she already knows rather well. Tonight, though, she wants to get to know Sojiro a lot better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura Sojiro/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [285]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ann decides that she needs more spending money, money that her modeling gigs aren’t giving her, she does not have a lot of options for that. After all, she is kept so busy that she can’t exactly get a new job. She needs something that has a less strict schedule, something that she can benefit off of without doing that much work, something that she might even enjoy.</p><p>And so, she signs up for the anonymous dating app, set up with the sole intent of hooking up girls with sugar daddies. It takes her a bit to decide to bite the bullet, having a number of reasons to hesitate on it. After all, she knows that lots of girls sign up for that sort of thing, expecting to get free and easy money, without having to actually put effort into the relationship, or do anything in return for the guy.</p><p>She has heard that plenty of guys are really strict about the girls that they talk to, just to make sure that her intentions are genuine. Obviously, there is some degree of monetary motivation, no matter who they are talking to, and that is just the nature of the relationship, but even so, some level of commitment is expected, and some level of enthusiasm for that lifestyle, beyond just getting free things.</p><p>It is possible that she will have to spend a while trying to convince him that she is genuine, and that could become exhausting for both of them. In the time it might take for him to decide that she is not wasting his time, she might end up feeling like her time has been wasted, and even then, there is no telling that she will be able to properly convince him, and might end up putting a lot of time and effort to eventually be ghosted, and get noting out of it.</p><p>That leads to a bit of a loop, she can only assume, that makes this a lot more difficult than most would assume that it would be at a glance. However, that is not the only reason that she is reluctant. It is not just because she worries that she will get confused for a girl that does not take this seriously and is just looking for some man that she can take advantage of. Ann is also worried about all the creeps that she is going to match with, who, whether they are willing to give her what she wants or not, will not interest her at all.</p><p>Because, at the end of the day, this is still a relationship. She knows that there are certain things she will have to do, and she can’t just view it as a business transaction, or then it is little more than subsidized dating. It can’t just be any guy that compliments her and says he wants to spend money on her; it has to be someone that she enjoys talking to, someone that she can have some level of confidence in meeting.</p><p>Eventually, though, she decides to take the risk, deciding that she can just quit if it gets to be too frustrating, or too time consuming without any positive outcomes. As expected, the first handful of people that she talks to are creepy, wanting to know intimate details about her without offering much about themselves in return, often ghosting her completely if she asks any personal questions, or says anything pertaining to finances. The few who stick around after that just become increasingly more creepy, until she blocks them and moves on, deciding that, even if they are genuine, that they are definitely not worth it.</p><p>And there are a few that expect her to jump through hoops to even talk to them. She does not spend much time on them, setting a cutoff point where she will give up if they have still not talked about anything beyond trying to get her to prove that she is not trying to scam them out of their life savings. It takes her a while to match with anyone promising, and by then, she has already started to consider giving up. After a few more, she would have given up, but then she meets someone that she really hits it off with.</p><p>It is clear from the first message that he is new to things, and she finds out after a little while that she is his first match on the app so far. He does not seem to need convincing that she is real, and, once he gets into the swing of things, when he talks to her, she finds herself rather charmed. Rather than creeping her out, he makes her feel like they might actually have something, like she might be interested in him on his own, even if she were not looking for a sugar daddy.</p><p>There is no mention of any of that before he asks her if she wants to try going on a date. She is surprised that he has not tried bringing it up, but he <em>is</em> new, so maybe he thinks that sort of thing is better discussed in person. And she does not want to bring it up and make him think that she is being pushy, not when he has been so polite, and not done anything to suggest he might think of her as a fake.</p><p>Ultimately, she decides that she likes talking to him enough that it will be worth it to meet up in person. Even if the date turns out to be a wash, even if he is not interested in actually doing the whole sugar daddy thing, even if this is just some test to make sure that she is real, she won’t feel like she has missed out on much. And if things do work out, then there will be plenty of time to worry about all of that later.</p><p>The two of them set a date and time, picking a busy and safe place to meet up. He seems just as wary about meeting a stranger from online as she does, which does not seem like an act to lull her into a false sense of security, so now she really has high hopes for him, hoping desperately that he is real, because he definitely seems like a good one, the best one that she has talked to so far.</p><p>~X~</p><p>On the day of the date, Ann makes sure to dress her best, while remaining appropriate to the occasion. She does not go dressy, or anything like that, but she stays cute and trendy for a casual date, making sure her makeup is impeccable, and that her outfit leaves just enough to the imagination that he will be left imagining plenty while they talk. And, in case this date goes as well as she hopes that it will, she is wearing some of her best lingerie under the outfit, hoping that it will get to see some use.</p><p>After checking her reflection again, she heads out, not wanting to be late, and actually arriving a bit early. There is no one else around that seems to be looking for anyone, so she waits patiently. She had told her date that she would be wearing a red top, and that she had blonde hair, and there are no other women that match that description around her, thankfully. He should have no trouble recognizing her, but she realizes too late that he never gave her any qualifiers to look for in the men that pass by.</p><p>While she is looking out for someone, though, she spots a familiar face, and what’s more, he is heading her way. She never expected to bump into Sojiro Sakura today, and wonders if she should feel more awkward about the fact that he is heading to the same restaurant that she is, when she is going on her first date with her could-be sugar daddy.</p><p>Instead, she decides to wave him over and say hi, since these sorts of situations are only as awkward as you make them. He does not have to know every detail about what she is doing here, anyway. “Hey!” she says, and he smiles when he sees her.</p><p>“Oh, hello,” he says. If she didn’t know better, she would say he looks a little nervous himself, like he is also unsure about being seen by someone he knows here. Is he on a date too? A date his daughter does not know about? Adopted or not, Futaba is still used to a particular home life, and it might honestly shock her to find out her father was dating someone, so she can see why he might be secretive about it.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, I’m actually supposed to stand here to meet someone,” he tells her, and joins her right outside the restaurant. What a crazy coincidence!</p><p>She says as much out loud, before adding, “I’m actually here to meet someone too. It must be a pretty popular place.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I’ve heard good things about it.” He pauses for a moment, and then looks away, studying the crowd, clearly getting antsy as he waits for someone. Ann is getting a little impatient herself. It’s not that she minds making awkward smalltalk with her friend’s dad, but her date is starting to drift close to being late, and even though she knows he could just be stuck somewhere and on his way, she starts to worry he might have given up on coming.</p><p>“So…who are you here to meet?” she asks in a sly voice, deciding to try and take her mind off her own troubles. It will make time go by faster, and surely he date will be here in no time. If his date shows up first, she might decide then how much longer she will give her own date before she gives up, but until then, she can at least talk to him for a little while.</p><p>“I, well…” Yeah, he is definitely nervous, she can tell from the way he can’t meet her eye even when he looks at her. “It’s actually kind of…you’re going to tell Futaba about this, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on it. Why, should I?” she teases, and he flusters.</p><p>“I mean, I can’t stop you! And it really isn’t some big secret, at least, I want to tell her eventually, I just thought I would wait and see where things went before I got her thinking about it.”</p><p>“So you’re here for a date.”</p><p>“I…yes, exactly that,” he confesses. “So, if you really want to tell her, maybe let me know so I can talk to her and not seem like I’m hiding things? I would rather wait, but…”</p><p>“No, no, my lips are sealed! No need to bring it up if it ends up not going anywhere,” she agrees. “Oh, but I do hope it goes well for you. I’m actually here for a date myself!”</p><p>“Then I hope it goes well for you too,” he says, and they go silent for a moment, until Ann thinks of something else to break the silence.</p><p>“So…who’s the lucky lady? What’s she like?”</p><p>“Oh, well, she seems very nice. A bit different than my usual type, but it’s been years, so it’s high time I branch out.”</p><p>“Different from your usual type…how?” she asks, before noticing the expression on his face. “Alright, skip that question. What does she look like?”</p><p>“I actually don’t know, we met on a dating site. I…believe she’s blonde, but this will be my first time meeting her in person.” As soon as he says this, Ann freezes. Is this actually the wild coincidence that she thinks it is, or is it a different coincidence altogether?</p><p>Just to try, she says, “That’s funny. I met my guy online too. This is my first time meeting him…or, at least, I think it is.”</p><p>For the first time, he seems to notice what she’s wearing. His eyes keep darting up and down, from her blonde hair to her red shirt, and realization dawns on the two of them at the same time.</p><p>“Oh my god, you’re my date,” Ann blurts out, at about the same time that he says, “Now you <em>really</em> can’t tell Futaba about this!”</p><p>Despite herself, Ann starts laughing at that one. Sure, she is a little overcome with shock right now, not only because of the massive coincidence, but also because she really never would have expected to bump into Sojiro on a site like that. But at the same time, it really is funny, seeing the way that he immediately freaks out about it, and realizing that they have both been standing here, trying to pass the time by talking to each other, even though their dates were already here.</p><p>“Is it really that funny?” he asks, and she nods.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just…well, I had no idea that smooth talker was you!”</p><p>“Smooth talker?” he asks, seeming a little surprised by the description. “Well, I…doubt I would have gone through with this if I’d known I was talking to one of my daughter’s friends. I had no idea that you were…”</p><p>“What were you doing on that site? You never seemed like the sugar daddy type,” she says, before confessing, “I mean, not that you don’t look the part, your plenty handsome enough, it’s just…you know.”</p><p>“What do you mean? It’s just a site geared towards older men dating…isn’t it?” The look on his face suggests that he had not realized that it was up until that exact moment. He looks more embarrassed by the second, and Ann can’t help but think the whole thing is a little cute.</p><p>She meant what she said about him being handsome. Though she had never allowed her thoughts to go farther than that before, considering their relationship to one another, now that she knows he is the man she has been talking to, she can allow those thoughts to go a little farther. Truth be told, he is even better looking than what she expected from her mystery date, and in terms of boyfriends, she is pretty sure Sojiro would not be a bad catch at all.</p><p>And now that she knows he had no idea what he was getting himself into, she can see why the subject of being her sugar daddy never came up when they were chatting. Now that the truth is out, she supposes that she should educate him a bit more, but since the two of them are already here and she is hungry, she decides they might as well not let their reservations go to waste, and says as much.</p><p>Sojiro looks as though he had forgotten the dinner altogether, but is quick to agree, and the two of them head in for what she is not sure if she can count as a date yet, but she is secretly hoping that it will go that way. After all, she has already discovered quite the connection with him, something that she may have never figured out, had they not had the chance to talk as strangers, without the barrier of her being friends with his daughter in the way. Even if he was completely confused about the sort of site that he was on, Ann is interested in him.</p><p>Once they are seated and have ordered, Ann decides to explain exactly what kind of site they met on, so that he can know for future reference. That is, if he keeps looking, but she keeps her hopes to herself. “See, I was a little short on cash, and thought it could be fun to meet a nice, older guy that could help out with that,” she explains, watching him grow more flustered as she walks him through the concept of a sugar daddy. “I did want something real, though, so I was only talking to the guys that really interested me. You’re the only one I made it that far with, and the only one I’ve met up with.”</p><p>“So, you were looking to meet…? Sorry, can you walk me through that a little more,” he says, looking embarrassed to even have to ask. But Ann does not care to explain it in more detail, especially because she gets to see him get even more flustered, as he admits he had no idea that is what he was signing himself up for.</p><p>“But it’s no pressure. I mean, it was just by chance that we even matched,” she says. “But, you know, I had already decided it would be worth it to meet the guy I liked chatting with so much, even if it never led to something like that.”</p><p>She expects him to get even more flustered from the compliment, but he seems to regain his composure, giving her a smile that she can’t quite place before saying, “You’re taking it all pretty well, you know. Most girls your age would be the ones freaking out, I think.”</p><p>“Well, I knew I was coming to meet an older guy,” she replies. “I’m honestly glad it turned out to be you instead of a complete creep. I could do a lot worse than going on a date with someone like you.”</p><p>As inappropriate as the potential relationship may be, neither one of them seem too keen on resisting the chemistry that they already know they share. By the time the ice is broken, it is easy for them to slip into the same flirty energy that they had while chatting, and she decides rather quickly that she wants to see how far this can go, Futaba’s father or not. And by the end of the meal, she is pretty much dead set on sleeping with him tonight, no matter what it takes.</p><p>Fortunately for her, it seems that Sojiro shares that sentiment, having warmed up a lot more to the idea of going on a date with her. So much so that she does not think that it will take very much to convince him, and when the meal has been paid for, he gives her a perfect opening, asking her, “Do you need a ride home?”</p><p>“Maybe,” she replies, “but I’d much rather you take me home with you instead.”</p><p>For just a moment, he hesitates. She can see in his eyes that he is asking himself one last time if he is really going to do it, but he arrives at the right answer before he speaks again. “You drive a hard bargain. Come on, let’s get going.”</p><p>In the car, it takes him a bit to get the car started, because Ann, a bit inspired by the sudden privacy, decides to finally do what she has been tempted to do throughout the whole dinner. She throws her arms around her neck to kiss him, and Sojiro, though surprised at first, is quick to respond, taking control as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her like she has never been kissed before, further confirming that older men are definitely where her preferences lie.</p><p>Once they have started making out, it is incredibly difficult to stop. Sojiro eventually pulls back, completely breathless and with his arousal clear in his face. It looks like it pains him to even have to stop, but he says, “We can’t keep this up, it’s going to drive me crazy, and we at least have to get home if it’s gonna go any further than that.”</p><p>She is a little surprised that he is already being so forward with her, but decides that she does not mind at all. The kiss has proved that he does a great job when he takes control, so she is happy to let him take control all night long, now that he lets his confidence show. Come to think of it, she had a similar realization when he was just an anonymous man on the dating site. At first, he was awkward with her, but once he started to warm up more and take the lead in conversations, she had thought he seemed reliable, and like someone she would want to take control of her.</p><p>Sojiro definitely fits that description right now, and she is ready to go anywhere that he may lead her. Unfortunately, for the moment, that means getting in her own seat and buckling her seatbelt so that the two of them can get back to his place. It will be strange going somewhere so familiar, but then, she thought things would feel more strange with him than they do, so maybe she is wrong about that as well. Maybe the familiarity will just bring her more comfort in the situation, which is always nice. It is always either to go through with things like this, the more comfortable one is.</p><p>Though she does not like being patient in her seat, she is lucky enough that, whenever they hit a red light, he is able to pay plenty of attention to her all over again, while also managing to keep an eye on the light enough that he can get going again when he needs to. Ann is always shoved- gently, never too rough- back to her seat when he needs to start going again, and she is left panting, her whole body tingling with excitement for what is to come. If someone had told her this morning that she would end the day relentlessly horny for Sojiro Sakura, she probably would have thought that they were crazy, but right now, nothing could be closer to the truth.</p><p>And soon enough, she will have her chance. She is so glad that she remembered to put her best lingerie on, because, just like she had hoped from the start, it is going to see some use, and she is certain that he will not be able to resist it. She has noticed the way he looks at her, and throughout the meal, his eyes wandered more than a few times, showing an appreciation for her body that he likely never had, previously. Previously, she had been just a kid to him, but once she had him out on a date, she was able to get him to look at her as the young woman that she is.</p><p>Ann can hardly sit still, she is so turned on right now. Nothing else seems to matter other than getting him home and getting their clothes off, and she bites her lip, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye while waiting for them to hit another red light. Half of her wants to breeze through every intersection so that they can get back as quickly as possible, but another half of her wants them to hit every light in the city, so that she can spend more time making out with him, even knowing that, the faster they get home, the faster she can do a hell of a lot more than make out with him. It is just really hard to be patient, and she wants any sort of contact that she can get.</p><p>The universe seems to grant her a balance between the two because, while there are plenty of lights that they do not get stuck behind, they still get stuck behind a fair share of them, so she can spend plenty of time kissing him. Rather than getting any sort of satisfaction from that brief contact, it just makes her that much more needy for him, feeling as though she is starving even though they just had a very pleasant dinner. By the time he pulls up in front of his house, she feels like she might lose her mind, she needs him so badly.</p><p>The most important thing now, though, is making sure that he can sneak Ann past Futaba. She slips right inside, heading straight for his room, while he goes to check in on Futaba. While he makes sure that whatever project she is currently wrapped up in will keep her completely dead to the rest of the world, Ann makes herself comfortable, deciding to go ahead and strip down to her lingerie so that she can be ready for him when he comes back in the room.</p><p>There is the slimmest of chances that he might, after seeing his daughter, just a year younger than the girl he is about to bed- who also happens to be friends with that girl- start to have a little bit of doubt about what he is going to do. She is sure that will not happen, but just in case, she wants to wait for him in such a state that, when he opens the door and sees her there, it will remove any doubt and replace it with nothing but lust.</p><p>So she sprawls out for him, knowing just how to accentuate her best assets, and just in time. Sojiro opens the door, starting to say something about how Futaba will be occupied for the rest of the night, but he stops when he gets a good look at her. Quickly, he closes the door behind him before approaching Ann, but rather than dissolving into his lust, he gives her a stern look.</p><p>“Young lady, I am very disappointed in you,” he says, sounding every bit like the dad he is, but she has no idea what she has done to earn such a lecture, or if it is right for her to be a little turned on by it all.</p><p>“Huh? Sorry, what did I do, exactly?” she asks, but then his stern expression starts to break a little bit, and she can see the lust hidden right behind it.</p><p>“I’m disappointed because I would have liked the chance to take your clothes off for you,” he says. “I am a gentleman, after all.”</p><p>“Well, you can still take all of this off,” she replies in a teasing tone, gesturing for him to come join her. “Either way, I’m sure I’ll be able to make it up to you somehow, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Oh, I have no doubt about that,” he replies, and gets on the bed to join her. It is a lot easier to make out here than in the car, and there is nothing stopping her from pressing her body as close to his as possible, able to feel the warmth radiating off of him, as well as the bulge of his erection, showing her just how much he still wants her. Ann, for one, has never wanted anything more than she wants Sojiro right now, and to think, she started the evening off with no idea she was even going on a date with him.</p><p>In between kissing him, she works to help him out of his clothes, hoping that disrobing him will help make up for the disappointment of him not being able to disrobe her. Either way, she enjoys it, impressed by how nice the clothes he has worn to go out with her are, loving the feel of the fabric even as she is stripping him down. It may be her general interest in fashion, but she finds studying the clothes a man is wearing to be as much of a turn on as the way the man looks once <em>out</em> of his clothes.</p><p>It is hard to break from the kissing long enough to make much progress there, though, and she finds herself getting impatient with it all, even though she is the one setting the pace, and she is the one that has the power to make this go faster. She just likes making out with him so much, moaning into his mouth and clinging to him while he kisses her like someone starved, someone who has not been able to do this in a long time, but has really missed it. It serves as quite the reminder that she is in bed with a hot single dad, who is finally getting back in the saddle of dating, and letting all of his pent up sexual frustration on her.</p><p>Ann honestly can’t imagine anything hotter, and is so glad that coincidence let her to this exact moment.</p><p>Finally, she has him down to his underwear, and she is eager to get him out of those so that she can finally get a look at the whole package, but he stops her there, so that he can get her completely undressed. As much as he does like her lingerie, he would rather it be on his floor, so Ann obliges him, letting take it all off of her, and loving the expression on his face once she is left in the nude, once he finally gets a proper look at her body.</p><p>It is not as if her lingerie left anything to the imagination, but even so, he gawks at her for a moment like he can hardly believe what he is seeing, and can hardly believe that this is actually in his bedroom right now. She can’t help but get that much more turned on, knowing how much he likes what he sees, knowing how much that he wants her. And so, despite wanting to keep things moving, she can’t help but kiss him for a little while longer, her breasts pressed up against his bare chest as she squeezes him close to her, kissing him furiously, certain that she seems a little starved now herself.</p><p>Finally, she can’t wait anymore, and is quick to strip him the rest of the way down, discarding his boxers and admiring his cock, noting that he gets just a little bit flustered, for just a fraction of a second, before regaining his composure, trying not to let his nerves show on the outside, but this is the first time he’s been naked for anyone in a while. But he does not bother with worrying about any of that for long, and instead focuses on shifting their position, so that he can get her on her back, while his face is between her spread legs.</p><p>Ann can’t help but be a little impressed that this is what he is going for first, rather than wanting to have at her right out of the gate. He is a gentleman through and through, wanting to make sure that she gets as much out of this as she can, wanting to make sure that she is not only good and ready for him, but that she also gets to enjoy herself plenty during the process. It may not be that high of a bar to set in his eyes, but in her eyes, this makes him pretty damn special.</p><p>And Sojiro is no slouch in this department either. Rusty as he may be, it does not take him long to get into the swing of things, using his tongue to make Ann moan for him, so loud at times that she really does hope Futaba is as wrapped up in things as he claims he is. So long as she keeps her thick headphones on, then there is no real risk of her hearing anything, but if she were to get up and wander the halls without them, there is no way that Ann can keep her voice low enough to ensure she does not get caught there.</p><p>Especially not with the way that Sojiro eats her out. He has not been out with anyone in a long time, has not done anything like this in a long time, and yet he has her trembling and whining his name so quickly that she can hardly even remember how they got here to begin with. Ann can’t remember a time that anyone has made her feel this good before, and certainly not so quickly or so selflessly. She could really get used to being treated like this, and could really get used to having someone like Sojiro take care of her.</p><p>Her hands grip the sheets on either side of her as he works his tongue into her, making her bite her lip hard as she clenches her hands into fists on either side, ready to give herself over to him completely. And that seems to be just what her body wants as well, giving her no chance to resist all of this pleasure before she is left screaming out for him, giving into her orgasm and letting it overtake her completely. All the while, Sojiro does not move or stop, prolonging her orgasm by continuing to eat her out all the way through it, making Ann come harder than she can ever remember coming in her life, and this is just supposed to be the foreplay.</p><p>Now, she knows that she can’t get enough of him, that she made the right choice in seeing this date through to the end, rather than backing out as soon as she realized who she was with. Suddenly, all of her concerns about finding a suitable sugar daddy are completely forgotten, because she is already satisfied with what she has found. A handsome older lover who must fuck like a champion, considering the fact that he has already gotten her off and made her feel so good that she could call it a night here and now and probably still say that she left satisfied.</p><p>However, he is not ready to call it a night yet, and Ann is never going to object to more of <em>this</em>, much less object to finally getting to feel him inside of her. Rather than calming her down, actually, that orgasm has just riled her up that much more, and there is a strong ache between her legs that she knows only he will be able to take care of, and that only he will be able to satisfied.</p><p>“Alright, stay just like that,” he says, and he moves to get on top of her. Ann would not be able to move even if she wanted to, still so dazed that she is stuck in place, and would be trembling too hard to even be able to get up or walk around. If all goes according to plan, she will not be able to walk for a while after this.</p><p>Once he is on top of her, she has her legs spread around him, wanting to lock them onto him so that she can hold him in place, so that she can make sure that he stays right here with her until she is satisfied, but for now, she shows some restraint. When he asks her if she is ready, Ann nods weakly, her voice coming out so small and breathless as she says, “Please.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to here,” he replies, before he starts to push his tip up against her, applying the slightest amount of pressure, until slowly, he starts to penetrate her. Already, Ann is weak with desire for him, and the slow pace that he takes makes it that much more agonizing for her, causing the anticipation to keep building up. This is almost definitely intentional, because, though she could see him simply trying to be cautious because he is rusty, it seems too deliberate, the way he draws things out to make her want more, to make it feel that much more intense when she finally gets what she wants.</p><p>Whatever his reasoning is, she will definitely take it, and wraps her arms around him, whimpering louder and louder for him as he pushes into her, taking his time to fit the whole of his cock inside of her. By the time he is completely buried within her, Ann feels like she is going mad from the anticipation, and so desperate for more from her that she is willing to do anything to get what she needs. She is barely breathing now, just gasping out again and again.</p><p>And then she does wrap her legs around him, and she clings to him, digging her nails into his back as she does, unable to help clawing at him as he starts thrusting into her. Though his pace starts out steady and even, it is not long before he becomes more hectic, more erratic with it, with the way that Ann clings to him and moans for him and works her hips against his, urging him on, wanting him to give her something more intense. And he is so pent up after holding back for so long that he can’t help but oblige, and can’t help but give her everything that she needs, while giving into all of his most base impulses at the same time.</p><p>Sojiro fucks her hard and fast, pounding her into his mattress with a vigor that he has not shown in years, which leaves Ann so breathless that she is barely able to scream for him. His lips crash down on hers and she is able to get wrapped up in kissing him again, something that she finds she loves that much more when she can feel his cock slamming into her, pushing her closer to another orgasm.</p><p>The two of them remain lost in this together, concerned for nothing beyond fucking each other, all tangled up and overwhelmed with bliss. It has been a long night leading up to this, with the anticipation more than either of them could bear for long. And as her nails rake down his back, Sojiro can feel himself getting close right there with her, not able to hold back even if he wanted to, and there is definitely a big part of him that would like to prolong this, to make this night last as long as possible.</p><p>But as things are, he can’t stop it from happening, can’t stop himself from giving into a shuddering orgasm, one that Ann is quick to join him in, tensing and relaxing beneath him, her legs still clinging to him, her nails still digging into his flesh. The two of them groan together in perfect, blissful unison as they come, before he starts to come to rest on top of her. Gathering his composure quickly enough, he rolls off of her so that he does not go limp on top of her and crush her beneath him, not that he is heavy enough to do so either way, but she can appreciate the thought.</p><p>Naturally, an older guy like him does not have the stamina someone Ann’s age would, and she does not expect him to initiate another round. Sojiro is tired, laying on his back and struggling to catch his breath, probably ready to sleep like the dead until morning. Which Ann is fine with, but…</p><p>He certainly does not object to her getting on top of him and taking control for a little while. As tired as he may be, he <em>is</em> still a gentleman, and a gentleman who wants to see to her pleasure at every opportunity, and to make this night as perfect and memorable for her as possible. So if she wants to ride him until she is satisfied, then Sojiro sure as hell is not going to deny her.</p><p>Ann gets on top of him and sinks down onto his cock, having missed it just from the few moments they spent recovering from their last round. She wastes no time in getting into it, no time in riding him with all that she has. She bounces on his lap at such a wild pace that it is no wonder he can’t hope to keep up with her, no wonder that he just lets her take what she wants while he moans helplessly beneath her, deciding that he does not mind this position at all. As much as he loves taking care of her, he definitely loves getting to see what she does when it comes time for her to take care of herself.</p><p>Reaching up, he holds onto her hips, gripping her tight and keeping her steady on top of him as she rides him cock, her voice sounding so beautiful and sexy each time that she moans his name, driving him absolutely wild. Sojiro has never wanted anything as badly as this, and he only wishes he had a bit more stamina, a bit more energy, to keep giving it to her all night long. For now, he can just content himself with the fact that she seems to have no trouble getting what she needs just like this, until she is crying out on top of him, collapsing onto his chest as she comes hard.</p><p>“Do you think you can sleep now?” he asks, after she has taken some time to catch her breath.</p><p>Dazed, Ann nods. “I mean, I could have stood another round or ten, but it’s been a long night. I don’t want to push you too far.”</p><p>As much as he knows she is right about that, he still pretends to be offended, asking, “Just what’s that supposed to mean? You don’t really think you’re too much for me to handle now, do you?” But then he pauses for a moment, letting what she has said to him really sink in. “Wait, did you say <em>ten</em>?”</p><p>“What was that about handling me?” she teases, as she snuggles closer to him. Sojiro has nothing to say to that, but Ann does not mind. She is happy just to lay here with him, happier than she has been for a while, and still hardly able to believe that all of this has happened to her, and all because of that dating site.</p><p>She is so grateful for all the circumstances that brought her here, so that she could experience a wonderful date with a true gentleman and, more importantly, the best fuck of her life.</p><p>~X~</p><p>When Sojiro wakes up in the morning, the first thing that he notices is that Ann’s weight is missing from his chest, that her head is not laying there anymore. But then he realizes that she has just moved beneath the sheets, and has gone a bit lower, so that she can wake him up with his lips around her cock. Lifting the sheets, he looks down to see her doing just that, because she woke up to find just how excited he already was, first thing in the morning.</p><p>This is going to take a lot of getting used to- that is, if this is even something that he will have the chance to get used to. Since last night, everything has gone so fast, and they have not done nearly as much talking as they probably should have, given their circumstances. He can’t exactly pretend not to know why they haven’t done enough talking, because even right now, he thinks he would much rather let Ann suck him off than do anything else.</p><p>Indeed, her mouth is hot and wet and feels so good that he could just relax like this and spend the day in bed with her. Unfortunately, that is not something he can afford right now, not when he barely knows what time it is, and definitely does not want his daughter walking in on something like this, barging in to ask why her father is sleeping in.</p><p>“Hold on, hold on,” he says, gently tugging on her shoulder to get her to pull back, which she thankfully does, deciding not to be too defiant. “Futaba is going to be awake any minute now, we really can’t do that. It was probably a little too risky having you sleep over, so I should probably try and sneak you out of here.”</p><p>Ann contemplates this for a moment, and he is afraid that she might express some disappointment in the current situation. He knows that she understands why he does not want his daughter to know what has happened between them, and she has her own reasons for wanting to keep it a secret, hence why they were careful the night before, but even so, she might get impatient with him, just because she wants more from him.</p><p>“You have a point,” she says. “But can I at least get a shower before I go?”</p><p>“That…that’s probably fine,” he replies. “I’ll have to hop in there with you, though. If she hears the water running and I’m not in there…” As he speaks, he moves to get up, and Ann does as well, following him and standing close to him.</p><p>“That’s just fine. I wanted you to come with me anyway,” she says, and proceeds to waste no time in leading him to the bathroom so that they can shower. But there are a few problems with this, most importantly that they are still completely naked as they enter the hallway, and that she is not leading him by his hand, but instead has her hand around his still-prominent erection, keeping her grip firm enough that he has to keep up with her pace, or else it will go from pleasant to very forceful, very fast.</p><p>There are no words for his panic as they make the short trip to the bathroom, which feels like it takes years because of the tension, but then, Ann is closing the door behind them, and he realizes that they have made it there without Futaba catching them, thankfully. He can hardly believe how forward and playful Ann is being with him, taking risks like she has nothing to be afraid of, and teasing him like they have been doing this for years. It just makes him that much more confused about what their relationship is turning into, but right now, he does not plan to discuss that.</p><p>Instead, he wants to give her a more genuine lecture than the night before. “What were you thinking, taking a risk like that? It was completely unnecessary, what would you have done if she had come out of her room and seen us like that? There’s no way we could explain that away, and you know it,” he says, quickly getting firm with her. Ann, the little devil, actually seems to get even more turned on by that, though.</p><p>As she pouts up at him, a flirtatious glint in her eyes, she says, “If you’re mad at me, then I guess you have no choice but to punish me.” It is really hard to stay mad at her when she says things like that, but his anger is replaced with passion so quickly that he knows he can give her exactly the punishment that she is craving, and so, he gestures for her to get into the shower.</p><p>Once the water is running, there to cover the noise they will be making, he slams her against the glass door and pushes into her from behind, wasting no time in getting her ready or warmed up for him this time. She is acting out on purpose, begging to be punished, so of course, he has to oblige her that much. A bad girl like her doesn’t get his gentlemanly side, and instead, she gets him biting at her neck while he forces himself inside of her all at once, letting her scream for him.</p><p>It sounds so good, listening to the noises that she makes for him, and that makes it easy to get lost in it, makes it easy to start pounding her with all he has. Last night, she wore him completely out, but after a good night’s sleep, he finds that he is more than ready to keep pace with her again, and that this time, he might actually be able to take her breath away for a little while. It would be nice to be more than she could handle for a little while, even if he isn’t as young as he used to be.</p><p>He moans low, his lips right against her ear, and she shudders as he nibbles at her ear as well. Her whimpers and gasps are as cute as her moans and screams are sexy, and he loves the perfect mix he seems to get of the two, as Ann gives herself over to him completely. Regardless of what their relationship may be, regardless of how they ended up in this unlikely situation together, he is so glad that she is here right now, and so glad that he decided to put himself out there again.</p><p>Most of all, he’s glad that he did not do what was probably the right thing last night, and immediately drive her home, playing the fatherly role to the letter, and lecturing her about the things she said to him online. He would much rather lecture her in the bedroom, regardless of how inappropriate it is for him to even think about one of his daughter’s friends like that. When things have already come this far, Sojiro can’t even imagine what would have happened if he had attempted to be decent.</p><p>Not that he has any idea what has come over him lately, for him to allow himself to do something as risky as this.</p><p>As if there to remind him of that risk, Futaba comes to bang her hand on the door. Though the water is loud enough to drown out everything that he and Ann are getting up to, at least from a distance, there is little that can silence Futaba when she really wants to be heard, and right now, she absolutely demands her father’s attention.</p><p>“Why are you running so late?” she cries, and Sojiro, panicked at Ann’s constant moaning, shoves his fingers in her mouth to muffle her. Somehow, he can’t bring himself to stop thrusting into her though, even with his daughter and her friend on the other side of the door. “I’m hungry, come on!”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” he calls, doing everything in his power to make his voice sound normal as he responds to her, and continues pounding Ann from behind, finding himself getting even more turned on by the way she drools on his fingers whenever she moans around them. “I overslept a little bit, but I’ll be ready soon!”</p><p>“Well, come on, I’m getting tired of waiting!” she whines, which must mean that she’s really hungry. Seeing his opportunity to get rid of her, he does not mind the somewhat bratty behavior at all.</p><p>“Why don’t you go on without me, then? Don’t worry, I’ll catch up, and then I’ll make your breakfast,” he says. There is a pause, in which he can only imagine her huffing, since he definitely can’t hear that over the water, and Ann squirms back against him, making him choke back a moan that could have come out really loud, were he not more careful. That would have made Futaba hesitate for a moment, getting suspicious.</p><p>Instead, she goes on, not suspecting a thing, and says, “Yeah, alright, but don’t take too long! I’ll be waiting for you!” It is impossible to hear too much over the water, but he focuses as best as he can, just to make sure that he really does hear her footsteps disappearing down the hallway, and the sound of the front door slamming shut as she leaves.</p><p>And then there is nothing stopping him from going as wild with Ann as he wants to. Now that Futaba is gone, now that they have nothing to worry about, he can give her the punishment she has insisted she deserves, still only fucking her out of passion rather than anger. Not that it is easy to tell the difference between the two with him pounding her like this, withdrawing his fingers so that she can scream to her heart’s content.</p><p>And with the way he fucks her, screaming is about all she can do until she runs out of breath, and is left gasping as he does not slow down a bit, not until she is coming hard for him, and not until he is right there with him again. By the time has slowed to a stop, Ann has gone so weak in the knees that she needs his support to even stand up. They have to wait until she is able to actually stand before they can finish up the shower, no longer needing to worry about being naked in the hallway as they go back to his room to get dressed, with Sojiro putting on fresh clothes, while Ann puts back on her date outfit.</p><p>After what may be the most amazing night of his life, but also the strangest and most confusing, it seems it is finally coming to an end, and it might finally be time to figure out what, exactly, is going on here. They have both been acting on impulse since last night, but things are calming down, and there are a lot of things he thinks needs to established, and questions to be answered.</p><p>Standing at the door with her, he does try. Sojiro looks down at her and asks, “So, after all that, what do we do now? Are we…I mean, what would you say our relationship-”</p><p>Ann does not give him the chance to finish his question, and she certainly does not give him a concrete answer either. Instead, she just silences him by pressing her lips up to his, giving him one last, incredibly memorable kiss goodbye, which he can only hope is just a goodbye for now, rather than anything permanent. But he is fairly certain that he is right about that, because when she pulls back from the kiss, she is beaming.</p><p>“I’ll call you!” she says, confirming, at least for the moment, that this is not just a one time thing, even if he still has no answers on what it is beyond that. Even so, Sojiro can just watch, dazed, as she lets herself out, bouncing down the street, as happy as can be.</p><p>He has to admit, the feeling is mutual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their first, very eventful date, Sojiro and Ann continue to chat with each other here and there, but beyond that, they do not meet up again, at least not for a few days. Both are busy, and the former still wonders just what is going to come of this, and if she really is even half as serious about seeing him again as she acts. Online, it is easy to talk to her about any number of things, but he never broaches the subject of their actual relationship, nor does he ask if he can see her again.</p><p>He does end up <em>seeing </em>her, a few days after that date, but it is because she is in the cafe with her friends for a meeting. They have both already agreed to behave normally when they see each other with her friends, his daughter, around, and Ann does exactly that, settling in with her friends and talking with them, not acknowledging Sojiro anymore than she normally would, and it is easy to pretend like everything is normal.</p><p>Well, he finds himself cleaning the exact same glass for ten minutes, hands moving absentmindedly as he tries not to eavesdrop or look at Ann too much, but other than that, he thinks that he is doing just fine with this.</p><p>Ann glances up at him every now and then, so subtly that no one notices, not even him, but when she realizes just how flustered he is, all without trying to show it, she can’t help but find it endearing. She remains calm and collected throughout her meeting, talking with her friends like she always does, not letting on that anything is amiss. As long as they do not look over at him too much and start to piece together that something is off, and as long as she does not let on that anything is off with her either way, then she can make sure that no one questions anything, and that no one ever considers the possibility that there might be something going on between the two of them.</p><p>Even so, this is the first time that she has seen him since the night he absolutely rocked her world, giving her everything that she could possibly want from a man and more, and even though they have had some naughty conversations, chatting just doesn’t have the same thrill to it, and though she has waited for him to ask her out again, that has not happened yet. She is starting to get a little impatient about it, and even though she does understand how shy he must be about the situation, given how unusual it is, she wants to make sure that this is still happening.</p><p>And she wants more of what she got from him that first night, knowing by now that there is little chance of her finding anyone who can satisfy her like that again. Before today is over, before she leaves for the night, she needs to make sure that she has a chance to talk to him alone, so that she can ask him a little more directly, or maybe even take what she wants right now. That would be a lot better than trying to be patient and figure things out from chatting with him online.</p><p>After a little while, she will look up at him whenever she can tell that he is stealing a glance with him, and she loves the moment that they make eye contact, because he always flusters and looks away. If only she could know exactly what is going through his mind each time, but right now, all she can do is guess, her mind filling with so many thrilling possibilities that make it harder and harder for her to keep her composure.</p><p>Eventually, the suggestion is made that they head upstairs, and the others all agree. Ann sees her opportunity, making an excuse as she says that she will be right up, in just a minute. Since she has done nothing to gain their suspicion so far, no one thinks anything of it, and they all head up without her, leaving her alone with Sojiro.</p><p>Standing in front of the counter, she listens, making sure that everyone has made it upstairs, before she says, “So, it’s been a little bit.”</p><p>“Since that night,” he agrees.</p><p>“I had a really great time,” she reminds him, and he nods.</p><p>“And I had a great time too.”</p><p>“So…?” She looks to him expectantly, and he pauses for a moment before he replies.</p><p>“So, I really want to know where we stand with all of this,” he says, and Ann resists the urge to giggle, amused that he is still so unsure about all of this, even after she has made it abundantly clear that she is interested in him, and wants to keep that going. So, just to mess with him, she takes her time to reply, tapping her chin and pretending as if she is deep in thought, until she is sure that he can tell all of this is put on.</p><p>Eventually, she settles on her response, but rather than saying anything verbally, she leans across the counter to pull him forward by his apron, pressing her lips to his, and answering him with a kiss. If <em>that</em> does not get the same point across, then she is not sure how many times she will have to reassure him, but at the very least, the process is enjoyable.</p><p>Pulling back, she says, “I really should get upstairs before someone comes looking for me, but I’ll get out of there when I can. We can do more later.” With that, she turns to go upstairs, and he wants to call after her and ask what she means by that, but thinks better of it. And as she walks up the stairs, he can’t help but notice the way she walks, clearly intent on flaunting her ass, wanting him to stare at her.</p><p>Needless to say, it is going to be a long night for him, knowing that she is right upstairs, with that image of her ass on his mind.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Ann pays attention to the meeting, at least as much as she can, but her mind is definitely elsewhere, glad that she finally got a chance to see Sojiro again, a chance to actually talk to him in person. It really is cute that he still needs an answer on where their relationship stands, and even cuter that he can hardly stand to be in the same room as her without nearly giving away what he feels for her. It makes her want him that much more, and now that she is here, she might as well go for something, to prove to him that she really is serious about letting things continue.</p><p>That is what keeps her so distracted throughout the whole meeting, thinking about what awaits her downstairs, and thinking about how she is going to get out of this, so that she can actually get down there. Finally, she comes up with a good plan, pulling out her phone and gasping at an imaginary text message. When asked what’s up, she says, “I forgot, I have some meeting for a modeling gig tonight! If I hurry, I won’t be late, so sorry, guys, I’ll catch you later!”</p><p>And of course, no one thinks anything of it, and she hurries downstairs, as they get back to talking amongst themselves. Sojiro looks up when he sees her hurrying and asks, “What’s the rush?”</p><p>Rather than answering, Ann ducks behind the counter, in a position where she would be completely hidden from view, if anyone else were in the room right now. He has no real chance to catch up to what is going on before she already has his cock in her mouth, sucking on him as he quickly starts to get hard for her. He chokes back a moan, and there is a part of him that knows he should tell her to cut it out, before she gets them caught, but then, he doesn’t actually <em>want</em> her to stop, and if she really stays right there, then she isn’t going to get them caught. That does not make things any better, but he has spent a few days fantasizing about her, and now that he has her in person, he won’t squander this chance.</p><p>But the meeting comes to a close not long after she takes her leave, and he can hear footsteps coming down the stairs, even as Ann continues to suck him off. All he can do is find something else to pretend to clean, to try and keep himself looking busy, while also trying not to show any signs of what is going on just behind the counter. She knows the sort of risk that they are taking, and it seems like she gets off on that just as much as anything else they can do.</p><p>One by one, her friends start to go by, saying their goodbyes to him, and he gives half-hearted waves, mumbling in response, praying that no one gets the weird idea to lean over the counter. But everyone just keeps walking, barely noticing him at all, barely looking in his direction when they say goodbye to him. He never realized just how much he can fade into the background before now, treated more like a piece of scenery than anything else, but it works in his favor, as he is just barely keeping his cool, with Ann taking him down her throat and looking up at him with that playful look in his eyes that makes him wish they were alone right now.</p><p>If they were, then he would show her just what she thinks of how much she loves to toy with him, to play with him and put him at risk like this, and he would especially show her what he has been thinking about doing to her since their last date. Instead, he just has to hold back his impulse to moan, and fight back despite how badly he wants to come right now.</p><p>Finally, it is just Futaba in the room, but that is about the worst he could imagine, the very last person that he would want to catch him like this. Ann has already cut things close with her, but she certainly does not make any move to pull back from him as his daughter starts talking to him, and it takes all of his self-control to keep his voice even as he responds to her, praying that she does not notice anything is off, that he is able to behave just like he always would, even though he is now overly conscious of every breath that slips past his lips.</p><p>“Anyway, I’m gonna be really busy tonight, like seriously. I’ve got this major project to work on, and I really won’t be able to tear myself away until it’s done,” she explains. “So, when you make dinner, can you just bring a plate up for me? Leave it at my door, I’ll get it when I’m ready.”</p><p>Normally, this might be a time for him to try and coax her to come down and eat, to at least take a little bit of a break. She has made a lot of progress since meeting her friends, but she still tends to get caught up in her own little world, and Sojiro wants to keep bringing her out of her shell when he can. Right now, though, he just wants to end this conversation, and decides that trying to encourage healthier habits in his adopted daughter can <em>definitely</em> wait until another time.</p><p>“That’s fine,” he replies, and she grins, acting as if she has just gotten away with something. Ann has him right on the edge as he says, “I’ll see you later, get home safe!”</p><p>“See ya!” she replies, and is out the door just in time for him to come. Gripping the back of Ann’s head, he finally lets out the groan that he has been holding back, coming down her throat, relaxing his body. That was definitely a close one, and he can’t believe that he actually let her get away with something like that, or that he would definitely let her do it again, that he would never actually stop her, no matter how risky it may be.</p><p>Ann stands up as she wipes her mouth, before tapping her chin and asking, “Now, that’s not the secret recipe in your curry, is it?”</p><p>Rather than answering her, he steps closer to her, closing any distance between the two of them, pressing up against her, his voice going stern. He knows exactly what she wants, and why she pushes him like this. She is trying to get in trouble with him, just like she did on that first night, and the more she pushes him, the more she is always going to get everything that she wants from him.</p><p>“Young lady, what the hell was that?” he asks, his voice stern, and she shudders in her excitement, proving that this is exactly what she was after from the start.</p><p>“You’re the one who wanted an answer about our relationship,” she replies. “I’ve been thinking about it upstairs the whole time, so I just had to hurry down and give it to you, once I came up with the best answer.”</p><p>He should not be surprised by her answer in the slightest, but he still has to take a breath before he can properly respond to her. “You know, all of your friends are already gone,” he reminds her. “There are no customers here, and it’s probably the slowest hour for business. I doubt anyone is going to wander in here for a while.”</p><p>“What are you say-” she starts to ask, but he does not even let her finish that question, not before he has already spun her around, yanking her pants to the floor and bending her right over the counter. This is what she wants from him, and he is too far gone to resist giving it to her, too far gone to actually punish her in any meaningful way, when he can instead punish her like this, in a way that he knows will only result in her causing even more trouble for him, all so that she can keep getting him to give into her.</p><p>She is already so wet from teasing him that he does not need to do anything to get her ready for him, and can instead shove his cock into her right away, not wasting any time in burying himself completely inside of her, ready to work out all of his frustrations on her, since she is the reason that they have built up so much anyway. This is exactly what she has been asking for, teasing him like this.</p><p>Ann cries out, her voice loud and shameless as he fills her. Right now, they have nothing that they need to hide, and now they can both let it all out. Even though she has just finished him off with her mouth, he is already aching for more, desperate to be able to cut loose without anything getting in the way. There was a time when he never would have imagined himself being this daring, but everything seemed to go straight to hell the moment he agreed to meet a young girl off the internet, only for her to turn out to be one of his daughter’s friends. Ever since then, it has been impossible to look back, and in such a short amount of time, Ann has done a hell of a number on him.</p><p>Even with everyone gone, the risk of being caught still remains, same as ever, as long as they are doing this in a public place, but he can’t bring himself to stop, and once he is completely inside of her, the only thing he wants to do is fuck her right there over the counter, where any customer could see, if they happened to break his expectations and walk in at that moment. Sojiro could care less, which really sums up just how much she has changed him after only one date, and a lot of online flirting.</p><p>“You’ve been very bad, and this is your punishment,” he mumbles, much to her delight. With that, he begins jerking his hips forward, immediately falling into a rough pace as he gives her what she wants, not holding anything back, and not wasting any time in being gentle with her. She is just as perfectly tight as he remembers her being, and he has certainly spent a lot of time remembering that. It feels like every time he closes his eyes lately, he is imagining Ann on top of him, smiling down at him while riding him, the first moment that he realized just how in over his head he really was.</p><p>This is only their second encounter since it all began. He knows her well as a friend of his daughter, and yet she feels like a stranger that he is still getting to know, because of all of this. This is only their second encounter with <em>this</em> sort of relationship, and he knows that he is in much too deep. The Ann he knew before did not intimidate him like this, and did not make him want to rise up and fight back, to assert his dominance and prove that he can keep up with her, and that she can’t get away with being a little tease, with trying to get the both of them into trouble.</p><p>The Ann he knew before was just a pretty girl he never would have looked at like this, because she was too young for him, one of Futaba’s friends, entirely off-limits, by every stretch of the definition. She still <em>is</em> off-limits, but he has already crossed that line, already passed that limit and then some, so there is nothing he can do about that, nothing he can do to turn back time, and everything he can do to keep moving forward, and to simply choose not to give a damn what consequences there may be, just as long as he can keep doing what he can to avoid being found out.</p><p>Ann is going to make that difficult for him, getting the thrill she does out of making things harder for the both of them, all to get a taste of his punishment. By all logic, he should deny her any form of punishment, because that would be a far greater punishment, showing her that she can’t get away with it, and that she better not try something like that again. Unfortunately for him, he loves it all too much to actually do something like that, too much to ever actually teach the girl a lesson, and if that keeps up, then she is always going to be able to get one over on him.</p><p>But as he fucks her hard from behind, gritting his teeth as he slams into her, giving it to her as hard and as fast as her heart desires, he can only think of how happy he is to be here, and how, if this really does keep up, if things really are going like Ann claims they are, that he is only going to get happier, feeling more alive now than he has in a very long time. The thrill that she brings into his life is something that he has been missing for much too long, and that must be why he can’t bring himself to seriously get her to stop. It is all still new, of course, but he has a feeling it will never truly get old.</p><p>So, then, why not give her exactly what she wants? He only slows down his face is fucking her so that he can lean back a bit, drawing back his hand to bring it down on her ass with a heavy smack. Ann lets out a sharp shriek, surprised by the sudden strike, but it quickly fades into a moan, as her mind catches up the pain that her body feels. Not that it is too terribly painful; even spanking her hard from this angle does not leave room for a lot of force, but Sojiro is not really trying to hurt her, just to give her what she clearly wants, what she has been asking for.</p><p>“You’ve been so bad today, young lady,” he scolds her. “If you’re going to behave like that, then how can I even trust you around me?” He emphasizes each point with another spank, before falling into a steady rhythm, telling her over and over just how bad she is, how terribly she has behaved, while she moans out for him, a clear enough sign that she is not at all sorry about what she has done, and that she definitely plans on doing it again.</p><p>“Harder!” she cries out, unable to help begging him for more. She can’t even pretend to take this as a punishment at this point, making her enjoyment of it all much too clear to him, and Sojiro is too far gone to even scold her for that part, just spanking her on reflex now, until he can’t be bothered to keep that up anymore, wanting to get right back into fucking her with all that he has.</p><p>Letting his hand move back to her waist, he moves back into the same pattern as before, getting in close as he starts fucking her hard and fast again, absolutely pounding her and holding nothing back. Her screams soon fill the room, something that they would never be able to explain away if someone were to walk in right now, no matter how quickly they could duck behind the counter. But since he has already decided not to care about that, and Ann has not cared from the start, then it does not really matter at all, and he continues to make her scream for him, pushing her closer and closer to edge, knowing that he will not be able to hold back much longer either.</p><p>Sure enough, with just a few more rough thrusts, he has Ann coming hard for him, screaming out for him and writhing beneath him. Gripping tightly to her hips, he continues to drive into her, fucking her all the way through her orgasm, prolonging that bliss as he refuses to let up until he is completely satisfied. That does not take very long, and finally, with a low groan, he loses himself in it, coming hard, something that he has needed desperately since the last time that he saw her. His hand just does not do the trick, not like she does.</p><p>It takes a moment for either of them to catch their breath, but he knows that they can’t stay slumped over the counter like this forever. They were lucky enough not to be caught in the act so far, so the last thing they need to do is keep increasing the risk by staying just like this. Pulling out of her slowly, he helps her back off the counter, so that the two of them can get cleaned up together. Ann stands on weak, trembling legs, a blissful look in her face that shows she got everything she wanted out of this, and, knowing that this is her answer about where their relationship stands, he knows that this means the best is yet to come.</p><p>Once Ann is ready to go, she leans in to give him another quick kiss before turning to leave, and Sojiro, still a little out of breath from all of that, can only lean over the counter and watch her leave. This girl is going to be the death of him; of that, he is certain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With summer on the horizon, it is no surprise that Ann gets to do a bikini photo shoot, though she spends pretty much the whole time wishing that her boyfriend could see her like this, certain that he would have a lot to say about the way she is dressed. It would be fun, she thinks, to be able to tease him with something like this, so she is absolutely delighted when she is told, once the shoot is over, that she gets to pick one to keep. She has some time to think about her decision, which means that she has just enough time to put on a fashion show for Sojiro.</p><p>Ann can just imagine it now, the way he will hardly be able to contain himself as she teases him in bikini after bikini. She can’t wait to fluster him with it, loving the way he grows steadily more frazzled, until suddenly, something in him snaps and he takes on that almost fatherly role in their relationship, ready to punish her for going out of her way to push his buttons. That is something that she just can’t get enough of, and so, she is always looking for any and every possible opportunity to fluster him, to tease him right to that point.</p><p>She really doesn’t know which one that she wants to keep, but she hopes that, in the process of modeling and teasing him, that he will be able to help her make a choice on that. That will definitely be a benefit to her little fashion show, but the most important part is going to be the way she can already imagine him looking at her as she struts around in hardly anything at all, treating it as if it is a serious matter, waiting for him to finally snap and give her what she deserves for once again being so naughty with him.</p><p>When the day they have set aside to meet up finally rolls around, she explains to him that what she wanted him over for was to help her choose a bikini. “I only get to keep one, so it’s really important that I make the right decision,” she explains, and he nods, a serious expression on his face.</p><p>“Well, I’ll do my best to help you make the right choice, then. We wouldn’t want you regretting it and missing out on the one that you want the most.”</p><p>It is almost funny, how serious he is already being about it all, but she supposes he just hasn’t realized just what all of this is going to entail for him, and how much of her body he is going to get to look at. Though it is true that she physically has no secrets from him, it is also true that seeing a girl in a bikini and seeing a girl naked are two very different experiences, lending to very different fantasies. She is not sure what his fantasies are, regarding the beach, but she intends to find out, and exploit that new weakness as much as she possibly can.</p><p>She goes into the bathroom to get changed into the first one, a rather bright one with a very busy pattern that she is already not too sure about, but she took them all with her to try on, just to make sure that she could drag out her fashion show for as long as possible. She is fairly certain Sojiro will be too busy gawking at her body to actually help her decide on a bikini at all, so she doubts he will even notice just how busy this one looks, as she struts out of the bathroom, ready to model it for him.</p><p>But he takes her by surprise, because when she steps out, he still has that serious look on his face, and actually appears to be scrutinizing every little detail of it. As she comes closer to him, she looks for any hint that this might be flustering him like she expected it to, only for him to finally comment, “The pattern on this one is ridiculous. You don’t actually like it, do you?”</p><p>Ann does not show her surprise, or how defeated this makes her feel, as she replies, “Not really, no. But it was a part of the set, so I still wanted to try it on with the rest of them.” She is not giving up hope just yet, and is ready to try the next one on. The next one is a bit skimpier, and has no pattern to speak of, just a solid color, so maybe that will catch his attention more. The last one covered too much, and it was so busy that it naturally stole his attention away from what really mattered, but this one will do the trick.</p><p>It is only held onto her body by some loosely tied strings, and there is a very big part of her that definitely hopes that they will come loose, causing it to fall off, in the middle of showing it off for him. Though that does not happen, he <em>does</em> seem to notice just how skimpy it really is. Unfortunately, she is not sure that it is having the sort of effect that she wants it to, even with all of that in mind.</p><p>Mainly, because he is more focused on commenting on how impractical it is, rather than showing any way that all of this may be effecting him. As he studies it, he says, “Those ties actually look pretty flimsy. For taking photos, it’s probably not a problem, but if you were actually wearing it at the beach, they might come untied, if you’re not careful. I’m not sure this one would be a good fit, in terms of practicality.”</p><p>Practicality is the furthest thing from her mind right now, and she wonders how he can even think about that sort of thing when he has her right in front of him. The flimsy ties should actually be perfect for his purposes, but he does not go for anything like that, and Ann feels a little bit more defeated, not sure what she is supposed to do now. She heads back for the next one, and is glad that she is nearly done with this, because the one she has saved for last will certainly break him, if he does not break before then.</p><p>This one is still pretty skimpy, but as she comes back out, she can already tell he has not gotten the point of this fashion yet, as he is still making serious decisions. Nodding, he says, “This one brings out your eyes, but is that what you want people looking at? If not, it might not be the right one.”</p><p>That last remark surprises her a little bit, because it almost makes it sound like he is considering the bikini for what it is, and thinking about how she is trying to highlight her sex appeal. But even so, that does not bring him any closer to having at her, like she wants him to, and it does not bring him any closer to snapping or realizing that she is merely trying to tease him, and she is so frustrated now that it is hard to hide as she struts around in this bikini a little bit longer, to let him get a good look at it.</p><p>When she turns back around, she wishes that he would do or say something, that he would grab her and pull her in to scold her for trying to get away with behaving like this, but he lets her go so easily. If the last one does not do the trick, then she is not sure what she is going to do to make her point to him, but she knows that she is going to absolutely lose her mind if this all turns out to be for nothing. Well, at least she will be able to make a choice about the bikini she gets to keep, if worse comes to worse.</p><p>The bottom for this one is only a g-string, making this the most revealing one so far. The fact that she even got to model in something like this is a little surprising, but this is something that no ordinary man would be able to resist. As she enters the room again, she can see the look of pure shock on his face, unable to mask his surprise when he sees her coming out in something that covers so little. She can’t help but grin then, knowing that she has this in the bag now.</p><p>As for Sojiro, he really can’t believe that one is a bathing suit. He must be really out of touch, he is realizing, because he had no idea that anyone would just go out in something that covers so little, something so revealing. Ann is barely covered at all, and as she comes closer, it becomes harder for him to control himself. It has been a struggle from the start, with how damn <em>good </em>she looks in all of these, but he has tried his best to take it all seriously, since she asked for his help in deciding.</p><p>Only now does he start to understand that might not have been her main goal. The way she approaches him, the way she looks at him, everything about her suggests that she is satisfied with his reaction, like she has finally started to get what she wants out of this. This little fashion show clearly has less to do with actually picking a bikini, and more with showing off her body to him, just to see how much he can take.</p><p>Of course, he feels foolish for not realizing that sooner. Knowing Ann, and how their secret relationship has progressed so far, he should have known that she had that sort of motivation. She loves teasing him, after all, and would do anything to push his buttons a little more, to see how much she can push before he finally gives in. Looking back, everything that she has worn so far has been a way to push, and if he had been thinking of anything other than how he wants to help her make the right decision, he would have seen that, and would have already given in.</p><p>Now that they have come this far, it would almost feel like a victory to be able to maintain composure until the end, but once she is right in front of him, sticking her ass in his face, he knows that he is not strong enough for something like that. Ann is going to win this round, as he reaches out to grope at the nearly bare ass in his face. Do women really go out dressed in so little?</p><p>He is not sure how to feel, imagining Ann wearing this in public, but he knows for sure that she would use it as a chance to tease him, and would attract the attention of plenty of others in the process. The thought of her, barely clothed, running down the beach, is definitely too much for him, and he remains fascinated as he gropes at her ass, giving her the appreciation that she deserves.</p><p>Finally, he can’t resist pulling her into his lap, where she can feel his erection clearly, and she turns over her shoulder so that she can kiss him, the two of them making out while she grinds down against his cock, and one of his hands moves to grope over the top of her bikini, which just barely covers anything, revealing so much of her breast that it can barely be said to <em>cover</em> at all. It seems like only her nipples, erect from her arousal, are covered, and it is easy to push under the fabric so that he can start pinching at one of them, making her moan for him.</p><p>Sojiro holds her like this for a while, groping and teasing her before he stops suddenly and says, “You know, Ann, you seem really tense.” With that, he lifts her up and carries her to his bed, laying her out so that he can start rubbing her all over, which she is sure is just an excuse to get his hands all over her mostly exposed body. Well, she can’t say that she blames him for that, and it is interesting to see the way that he goes about all of this.</p><p>She was waiting for him to snap, to give into his desires and her teasing, but she never would have expected for it to play out like this. It seemed more likely that he would lecture her for entertaining the idea of wearing something like this for anyone but him, or for using this as an excuse to flaunt her ass in front of him, knowing that it was all a ploy to push him over the edge. Instead, he simply remains fascinated with her body, acting as if he could never get enough of her. Ann does not mind if this keeps up, because even if this is not what she was expecting, she is certainly not complaining about any of it either.</p><p>After all, any attention that she gets from him just serves to remind her how swept up he is in her charms, and she wants to make sure she keeps him like that. As he massages her body, it does not take long for him to move on to fingering her, and as he works his fingers inside of her, Ann goes limp beneath his touch, and she can certainly say that she is relaxing for him, as he overwhelms her with his touch, pushing her closer and closer. Her anticipation has built up quite a bit during the fashion show, exposing a bit of her exhibitionist streak, and so it is not hard to get her so worked up that she can barely contain herself.</p><p>It is almost not difficult for him to finger her without removing the swimsuit at all, since there is hardly anything to push to the side at all, granting him complete access. She is left moaning as he continues to marvel at the way it fits her, and push her right up to the edge, making her cry out for him, until finally, she is unable to hold back anymore. All at once, she comes hard, and before she even has a chance to recover, he has flipped her over so that he can replace his fingers with his cock, her bikini bottoms still pulled to the side as he hilts himself within her, earning a sharp scream from Ann.</p><p>Sojiro grunts as he quickly falls into a steady rhythm, pushed so far by all of this that he is not able to contain himself, which is exactly what she has been aiming to achieve. Once he is inside of her, he is soon lost in that rhythm, fucking her harder with each thrust, making her scream out for him in her ecstasy. This is definitely what she wanted, more than anything else- she wanted him to no longer resist her, to not be able to keep his hands off of her, and even if it took a little while, because he actually took this whole endeavor way too seriously, she can at least be content that she has what she wants now.</p><p>More than content, honestly, as she is left screaming for him, so overwhelmed with pleasure that she knows it will not be long before she comes again, already pushed close just from the way that he is fucking her. Everything about this is dizzying, maddening, and everything that she could ever want, reminding her of just how perfect he really is for her, just how lucky she is that they had the chance to meet like this, in a way where neither could deny their attraction for one another.</p><p>Closer and closer, he keeps pushing her towards that edge, and she knows that she will have no choice when it comes to holding back. He will likely be right there with her, though, because it feels like he is already getting close too. That is no surprise, what with how much she has been teasing him throughout all of this, getting him so worked up before they were even able to start.</p><p>Once he sends her over the edge, into an intense, shuddering orgasm, the sensation is more than he can bear, as it so often tends to be, and he joins her in that ecstasy, both of them crying out as they come together. For a moment, she is so dazed by all of this that she can’t think of anything at all, and with Sojiro slumped forward on top of her, Ann is completely content, just glad to be here like this, with the man that she has come to care so much about.</p><p>Slowly, her senses start to return to her, and she remembers the purpose of all of this, and the fact that she is still wearing that last bikini. “I think we have a winner,” she mumbles. “Since this is the one that finally got you to fuck me, I think that means it’s the best one. Besides that, there’s no way that I could return it now, since you did fuck me in it.”</p><p>It takes a moment for her words to dawn on him, as Sojiro is still rather dazed himself. Of course, he knew from the start that all of this was meant to get him to fuck him, just some convoluted seduction, but he almost does not expect her to admit to it out loud. And as soon as she says the bit about not being able to return it either way, he almost feels remorseful about how far he went…but since he knows that is exactly what she wanted, the remorse does not last long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just as a general warning, Ann (consensually, and with Sojiro involved) fucks some other, older guys in this chapter for a bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With exams coming up, it is really no surprise that Ann is mostly unprepared for that. She and Ren have been studying together through the afternoon, but at least now, Sojiro is a little more accustomed to seeing her around her friends, and behaving like a decent adult, as if nothing is going on between them. He goes not get as nervous as he initially did, and is instead able to take it all in stride. With her so focused on her studies, she also can’t do much to try and tease him, which certainly does help matters a lot.</p><p>She stays through the evening, until it starts to get dark out, and she and Ren decide to call it a night. Just before Ren can offer anything, Sojiro says, “Since I’m closing up and heading home anyway, do you want me to walk you to the station, Ann? It’s probably not safe for you to try and go by yourself.”</p><p>“If you’re sure you don’t mind,” she replies, but when she looks at him, there is a playful expression on her face that Ren misses, showing how excited she is to be able to get away with this right in front of him.</p><p>“I don’t mind to,” he starts to say, but Sojiro waves his hand.</p><p>“No, no, I’ve got to leave anyway, so it’s no problem for me,” he says, and Ren does not put up any more of a fight. The two of them are able to leave together, with Ann stepping closer to him once they are a decent distance from the cafe.</p><p>While the two of them walk together, Ann notices a sign advertising a public bathhouse. Pointing to it, she says, “We should stop in there! All that studying has me stressed, so relaxing in some hot water would do my muscles a world of good.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan to me,” Sojiro replies, a bit excited by the prospect. It has been a while since he has had the chance to do anything like that, so he is eager to accept her invitation, as he honestly needs the chance to relax as well. Ann is excited to get to relax with him specifically, and it is not until everything is done and paid for that she realizes this bath does not have any mixed bathing options.</p><p>She could kick herself for forgetting to consider something as simple as that, but does not let herself stay down for long. After all, the place does not seem particularly busy, and it is getting rather late. Her side of the bath is completely empty, so she figures that she is safe in assuming that the men’s side will be as well, and she can just sneak over there to have her fun with her older boyfriend.</p><p>That is what she assumes, but she turns out to be wrong, and as soon as she gets over to the men’s side, she realizes her mistake. Sojiro is sharing the bath with two much older men, chatting casually with both of them, and it seems like he knows them from the neighborhood. Ann is immediately mortified, certain that he is going to scold her for doing something like this, and this time, she was not even doing it with the intent to tease him like she normally does.</p><p>However, he instead looks up at her and gives her a smile, saying, “Come on in and join us!” She is not sure how to react to that, but since she only has a towel to cover herself, she is quick to wade into the water, letting it cover as much of her body as she can, and not sure what she is supposed to do next.</p><p>Sojiro keeps her close as he relaxes, and eventually, she is able to relax as well, soaking into the water with him, and letting herself take it easy. The fact that her body is mostly covered now and the fact that the men did not react too much to her sudden appearance helps her set her mind at ease, and she sighs a bit, glad to let the warm water do its job.</p><p>But the more Sojiro relaxes, the more handsy he gets with her, and at first, she barely notices, but after a little while, it becomes more than she can ignore. He keeps going to squeeze her thigh, or sometimes even grope at her chest, and she is not so sure how she feels doing this with an audience. It seems a little far beyond what she is ready for, and even if she is worked up, and eager to have at him, this seems like too much.</p><p>However, when she tries to express that to him, he is quick to brush aside her worries, surprising her even more. “It’s fine,” he murmurs to her. “You have your hair down, and they don’t have the best eyesight. It’s not as if anyone is going to recognize you. Not to mention their memories…”</p><p>“I guess, but…”</p><p>“Besides, I never really get any chances to show you off. I’d love to be able to do that now, since we have to keep things so secret normally,” he says, and Ann lets herself relax a bit more then, deciding that he is probably right about things. These old men do seem pretty clueless about her, and it is true that the secretive nature of their relationship does not give either of them much of a chance to show off how they feel about each other. Just for right now, she will let Sojiro have his way on this. After all, what harm can come from it?</p><p>She lets Sojiro remove her towel and pull him into her lap, where he resumes groping her, a lot more easily now that she is not wearing anything to cover herself up. There is definitely a certain thrill that comes from doing this right out in the open, without a care in the world. He kisses her as he grabs at her breasts, and she likes that, likes making out with him even while knowing that there are two other men watching, getting her excited about this all.</p><p>He definitely had a point about this being worthwhile, definitely had a point about showing her off. In a way, she feels like she is showing him off as well, showing how lucky she is to have a man that can make her feel so wonderful, so effortlessly. One hand soon drifts down below the water while the other remains on one of her boobs, and as he starts to finger her, she moans into his kiss. She had thought that it would stay simple, that he would just grope her and kiss her, but now, she realizes that he might be planning to take things all the way, and actually fuck her in front of the men.</p><p>And she would have been more concerned about that before, but now, she is so turned on by all of this, so swept away in everything that he has told her, and she decides that even that is not too much for her. If he wants to go all the way, then she will; after all, she only gets to live once, and this is far from the most daring thing that she has ever had to do, even if it <em>is</em> the most daring thing of a sexual nature that she has done.</p><p>Sitting her up on the edge of the bath, he presses his cock against her, and Ann knows this is her last chance to protest this, if she really does not want to do it. But she does want to do it, so she holds back from protesting that, just lets him thrust forward as he pushes inside of her, making her cry out from it. He has her so worked up that it is easy for him, and soon enough, he has started to fall into a steady rhythm while he fucks her, their audience seeming to enjoy the show a lot. If they are shocked by all of this, their enjoyment of it covers that, and Ann is too lost in her own enjoyment to really care about their reactions at all.</p><p>Still, she does not exactly expect them to get involved in this beyond watching, let alone for Sojiro to invite them to do so. But after a few moments of fucking her like this, he suddenly looks up to them and says, “Come get a closer look, if you want to. Or, if you want to feel her for yourself…”</p><p>Is this real? Ann wants to ask him if he is being serious, but she can’t bring herself to speak right now, and before she knows it, both have come towards her, willing to take Sojiro up on his offer. She should definitely want to protest now, seeing two old men coming at her like this, but somehow, even now, she feels no desire to put a stop to this. By the time one of them is groping at her chest, and the other squeezing her ass, she realizes that she does not mind this turn of events at all, and that she actually likes it a whole hell of a lot more than she ever would have expected, and more than she may want to come out to admit to anyone.</p><p>Not that it is any secret right now, with the way that it makes her moan out so much louder, becoming completely shameless as she loses the ability to control herself at all. That is more than enough of a sign that she loves what is happening to her, and is enough to encourage the men to keep things going, and enough to encourage Sojiro to fuck her that much faster, helping his needy and extra horny girlfriend get that much closer to the release she now needs that much more desperately.</p><p>Ann does not have it in her to feel ashamed of how desperately she needs it, either, and she thrives off of this extra attention, of knowing just how desirable to these men that she doe snot even know, these men that could be anyone, for all she cares. All it took was watching Sojiro teasing her and playing with her, and they were so hot and bothered that they had to be invited in to take part in all the fun.</p><p>“See?” Sojiro asks, his voice low and near her ear. “This isn’t so bad, is it?” The fact that he is even teasing her about it only pushes her that much closer, and she knows that she can’t withstand this for long, that she will not be able to hold back. A finger brushes over her nipple, a hand gives her ass a firm and appreciative squeeze, and Ann is too far gone to fight it at all. Sojiro holds tight to her as she is sent over the edge, coming hard and crying out as she does, with there no mistaking the fact that she has just come, that all of this has sent her into a screaming orgasm.</p><p>He does not pull out of her, definitely not done with her yet, but he does slow down, giving her the time she needs to ride that orgasm out, to catch her breath and to recover. Even their guests pull their hands back for now, just to let Ann catch her breath, but she has a feeling that things are far from over, and that they are going to continue to play a part in this, all the way to the end.</p><p>Sure enough, Sojiro is soon asking, “Is that really enough to get a feel for her? I bet she can handle all three of us at once, so what do you say?” Ann does not consider telling them not to do that for even a second, knowing what she needs. She needs both of these strangers to add to what she is already experiencing, and with Sojiro still buried in her pussy, she is ready to take one of them up the ass.</p><p>Well, mostly ready. There is no question about whether or not she is turned on enough to take it at this point, but the man that is ready to fuck her ass makes sure to do more than just grope her before he goes for that, fingering her to make sure that he is able to work her open, that she will be able to handle having him inside of her. Ann is left moaning so pathetically by the time he is done with that. She needs this now more than ever, and once he is sure of it, he is able to push his cock up against her, cheeks spread so that he can start to push into her.</p><p>Her voice rings out in the bath, so loud now as she continues to lose herself to such strange pleasure, something that she never thought that she would find herself caught up in. This was definitely not how she thought that her night with Sojiro would go, and she never would have expected him to be so daring, or so into something like this. However, now that she is here, in the middle of it all, she can’t say that she minds this side to him, since it has led to something as thrilling as all of this.</p><p>If this is payback for all the times she has tried to push him too far, it is never going to work, because this feels more like a reward than anything else.</p><p>And that is still not all, with the other man just waiting for his turn, just waiting for her to get used to having two dicks inside of her, before he adds a third to it all, but it does not take long before he is sure of that. At that point, her voice is finally silenced, as he pushes his cock past her lips, giving her something much more useful to do with her mouth, rather than moaning out like that.</p><p>Ann is quick to latch right onto him and start sucking, putting her all into it even as her focus is being pulled in three different directions. It is all dizzying, nearly too much for her to handle, but she is intent on seeing it through to the end, on letting herself get completely lost in all of this pleasure, and satisfying both her boyfriend and the two strangers that he has allowed to have this brief taste of her, a quick sample to remember her by.</p><p>It will certainly be a memory she knows that <em>she</em> will never forget, regardless of what Sojiro might think about their ability to remember her, and now that she has all three of them inside of her in some way, now that she is used to them all, they can really get things going. It is not actually that difficult for the three of them to find a rhythm that works for all of them, and then Ann is left completely helpless between them all, as they set her head spinning, her body so overwhelmed by all of this that it is a wonder she still retains any of her senses at all.</p><p>With three cocks inside of her, one pushing deeper into her mouth, while her ass and her pussy remain filled by the other two, working faster and faster in tandem, until her body is absolutely not able to take it anymore. She is too sensitive, too overstimulated, and the only reason she does not scream out as she comes again is because of the cock in her mouth, muffling any noises that she might make.</p><p>This time, she is given no chance to recover, as none of them slow down for even a second, making it so that she feels like she could black out from it all, and even so, she does not mind, she only wants more. She wants more of this, wants to be used just like this, over and over again, for as long as they can keep it up, until she is so worn out that she could not possibly take it anymore.</p><p>As it turns out, that is exactly what happens, as the strangers prove to have quite a bit more energy than she ever would have it expected.</p><p>~X~</p><p>The next morning, she wakes up in the arms of Sojiro, the events of the previous night slowly coming back to her, the more coherency returns to her. Ann really was fucked until she could hardly take anymore, and then, it was all Sojiro could do to get her out of the bath. Naturally, there was no getting home in that state, and she did not at all mind the chance to spend the night with him, somehow finding a little bit more energy once they were alone in his bed.</p><p>As she wakes up, still a bit sleepy from the night before, she finds that Sojiro is stirring as well. It really was a lot of fun, something that she doubts she will ever be able to forget, and a hell of a lot more eventful than she would have expected. She is not sure if it really counted as unwinding and relaxing after a day spent studying, but she can honestly say that she feels rested and refreshed after a good night’s sleep, so she supposes that that is all that really counts.</p><p>Sojiro looks to her, and presses his lips to hers, the two of them sharing in a sleepy kiss. It really is nice to be able to wake up together like this, something that lends a sense of normalcy to their otherwise mostly abnormal relationship, what with all the sneaking around that the two of them always have to do, in order to keep things a secret. Naturally, being in bed like this, so close together and first thing in the morning, there is really only one thing on either of their minds, once they really get into kissing one another.</p><p>Things heat up very quickly, and Ann can soon feel his erection digging into her, further increasing her own excitement. In the back of her mind, she wonders what time it is, and how late the two of them actually slept in after their eventful night, and supposes that they should probably check on that before they let themselves get carried away, but she can’t even bring herself to be concerned about that right now. Right now, she just wants to enjoy this morning together, since it is always nice to be able to wake up next to him.</p><p>As he kisses her, he reaches a hand down to feel between her legs, able to tell right away just how wet she is for him. Chuckling, he murmurs, “Well, look at you, already ready to go first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“As if you have any right to talk,” she replies, moving a hand down to rub against his erection, making him moan softly just to feel the way that she touches him. Clearly, they are both plenty excited for this, both plenty worked up after waking up in one another’s arms, so there is no point in wasting any more time in teasing each other about it, not when the need is very much equal.</p><p>Even with that in mind, he still takes his time to finger her, to make sure that she is ready for him. By now he should know well enough that she is ready, that she is pretty much ready to take him at any time, since he gets her that turned on, but he still teases it out a little bit, because he would rather be cautious about that and make sure everything is perfect for her, than rush things and risk it not being nearly as good as it could be.</p><p>Soon enough, she is grinding against his hand, panting and moaning, so impatient for this, so desperate to have him inside of her. Memories of the previous night keep coming back to her, getting her even more riled up for him, and she can’t help but moan out, forgetting to be quiet, and then hoping that Futaba is either still asleep, or has her headphones on, thus making her dead to the world around her.</p><p>Either way, it is hard to think about being cautious when Sojiro has rendered her so pathetic for him, making her feel like she could fall to pieces at any moment. His touch is absolutely amazing, which is no surprise by now, since he knows what she needs after all the time that he has had to get to know that. It gets to the point that she wonders if he is going to wait until he has made her come like this before he even considers fucking her.</p><p>But fortunately for her, he is not going to tease things out for quite <em>that</em> long, and instead waits until right when she thinks that she can’t take any more before he withdraws his hand and shifts their position, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him, and once she is on top of him, she knows exactly what to do, wasting no time in straddling his cock, sitting up so that she can rid him.</p><p>At this point, she needs it so badly that she would not even considering trying to tease at him. He knows the most effective way to stop her from being a tease, and that is making sure she is so needy that she cuts right to the case. Of course, that method will never be effective anywhere other than the bedroom, so she is still able to get an edge over him most of the time, and still able to get everything that she wants from him in that way.</p><p>Right now, the only thing that she wants to do is to sink down onto his cock, slowly letting him push up into her as she pushes her way down, eager to finally be filled by him. It is every bit as satisfactory as she knew that it would be, and every bit what she needed right now, making it easy for her to relax on top of him, as she takes him all the way inside of her.</p><p>Once she has settled on top of him, she does not bother waiting before she starts to properly ride him. After doing this more than enough times, she knows her limits well, and knows exactly what she can take, and that she really had no trouble with him, really does not need to worry about trying to make sure she is used to the fullness before she starts to push up on him, up and down, steadily as she increases her pace more and more with every movement.</p><p>In no time at all, she is fully bouncing on his cock, her back turned to his bedroom door, and his eyes only on her, looking up at her as he moans for her, and listens to the way that she cries out. The two of them are getting incredibly carried away, so caught up in everything that they still have not bothered to pay attention to the time, still do not seem to realize just how late that it has gotten. They slept in quite a bit, and there is someone else in the house waiting for her father to finally get out of bed, but the two of them hardly think of that at all.</p><p>The two of them can only think about this moment of ecstasy that they share, both working their way closer and closer to climax, both losing themselves more and more in each moment that passes between now and then. However, before they have the chance, before they are at that point, they are interrupted. And the thing is, they would have been interrupted a whole lot sooner, had they actually been paying attention to things, but they were much more caught up in each other, and did not even hear the knocking at the door.</p><p>Futaba tries to be as patient as she can about things, but as her knocking grows louder, and she still does not get a response, she just has to do something about this. It is already bade enough that her father overslept this much, and even worse that he did not answer when she tried knocking politely, and much worse that he is not responding even with her very loud knocking, and does he really think that she can’t hear these things?</p><p>Finally, with no other course of action, so desperate to finally be heard, she has no choice but to throw the door open, since he was even too stupid to lock it, and is met with a sight that she has done her best to avoid seeing more than necessary. There is Ann, bouncing up and down on her father’s cock, though the two of them go completely still once they hear that the door has opened, completely frozen in their shock and terror.</p><p>“Can you two just finish up already?! I’d like to eat some time today, and it’s way past breakfast time!” she shouts, and without another word, turns and stalks out, ready to head for the cafe.</p><p>Needless to say, the lovers are stunned. They are stunned that she waited for them for that long without either of them noticing her presence, stunned that she would just throw open the door like that, and especially stunned that, not only has Futaba discovered their relationship in the most obvious and impossible to explain away manner, but that she is taking it all so casually, almost as if she is not at all surprised by what she saw on the other side of that door.</p><p>It is a lot for them to take in, and pretty hard to process, and definitely should be enough to completely kill the mood for the time being, especially now that they need to hurry to catch up with her. However, it does not kill the mood nearly as much as either would have expected it to, only reminds them that they do not have as much time to stay in bed slacking off as they would like to. Therefore, the only thing left for Sojiro to do is get out of bed, holding Ann as he does, and keeping her impaled on his cock.</p><p>This way, they can accomplish more at once, and be ready to head out sooner. He carries her down the hallway like this, to take her into the bathroom and into the shower, causing him to suddenly remember the first morning that they woke up together, their first shower together, and a close call with Futaba. This time, they really did get caught, and he still has no idea what to make of that, but as he turns on the hot water, he finds that it really did not kill the mood at all, even if it really probably should have. Ann still feels so perfectly tight around him, clinging to him and whimpering, desperate for him to finish what they already started, and not just because she is in a rush to get after Futaba and get some answers.</p><p>Quickly enough, they are able to forget that little issue, at least for the time being, so that he can focus on satisfying Ann, holding her and fucking her as the water cascades over them. It is not at all hard to get back into the moment, and now, there is definitely no concern about how much noise they make, or if the sound of the water will drown them out or not. Futaba is already gone, and even if she were still here, it would not matter much, considering the fact that she has already caught them, and it seems like she may have known, judging by how <em>normal</em> she acted, upon walking in on them.</p><p>Whatever the case, that is soon far from their minds as they both moan out for each other, careless and caught up in the moment, having drawn this out long enough already. Neither want to hold back anymore, so both just cling to each other as Sojiro thrusts up into her, picking up the pace until he has her trembling. The way Ann moans out for him ass he finally comes, after what feels like much too long of a tease, much longer than either of them actually intended for it to be, is loud and unrestrained, and so delicious that he can hardly stand it.</p><p>Needless to say, Sojiro is right there with her, not wanting to tease it out for himself a moment longer than he has to. He never lets go of her the whole time, keeping her close as he comes for her, and then, they are both able to relax a bit. Ann is shaky when he finally sets her down on her feet, and she has to hold onto him while they shower, to keep from collapsing from how intense it all was.</p><p>The shower itself does not take much longer, and both of them are a bit more eager to get it over with, so that they can find out exactly what has been going on with Futaba, and why she reacted the way she did. Both feel like they need to explain themselves, and neither know exactly <em>how</em> to explain themselves, not after a seen like that. As quickly as possible, they are both dressed and out the door, on their way to meet their fate, in the form of Sojiro’s adopted daughter.</p><p>~X~</p><p>Futaba is waiting for them in her usual seat when they arrive. Immediately, everything that Sojiro had rehearsed in his head on the way here is gone, and he can think of nothing to say to her, stammering through it as he says, “F-Futaba, what you saw this morning…that is, I…”</p><p>“No talking, just breakfast,” she interrupts, not letting him get very far in his attempts to explain himself. All he can do then is head for the kitchen to start making her the breakfast that he has denied her for long enough, still so confused over all of this. By now, he would have expected her to blow up at him, if she were planning to blow up over this, which makes him wonder if she never intended to do that to start with.</p><p>As he goes off to take care of that, Ann goes over to talk to her, wondering if she should try to explain things. After all, it’s not every day you catch one of your friends in bed with your dad, and besides, she still wants to know why Futaba is not reacting a bit more strongly to this. “You’re…taking all of this rather well,” is all that she can think to say, but Futaba just shrugs.</p><p>“Cos I’ve known all along,” she replies, as if that part should just be completely obvious. Ann blinks for a moment, and Futaba notices her expression and laughs. “What, did you really think you could pull something like that over on me? In my own house? I’ve still got that place bugged. Here too, as a matter of fact.”</p><p>“Wh…bugged?” Ann’s eyes widen as she realizes what all that entails, realizes that there was never any point where their secret was actually a secret from her, never a point where she did not know exactly what was going on. She would have heard absolutely everything, and now Ann has to think back through it all, wondering how many things she must have said that she would not have wanted Futaba to have to hear.</p><p>“Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that. You have no idea how much hentai I’ve seen, I’m pretty much desensitized to all that stuff by now. There was nothing <em>you guys</em> could do that could freak <em>me</em> out. You’re way too boring for that,” Futaba teases, and Ann is really not sure how she is supposed to take that, only certain that it can’t mean anything good about the sort of content that Futaba is consuming on a regular basis.</p><p>Sojiro emerges from the kitchen then, with a plate for each of the girls, still visibly nervous about all of this. Ann knows that he will not take her word for it if she tries to recite the conversation that she and Futaba had, and not because he does not trust her, but because he can’t help but worry about what his daughter will think about everything. Therefore, she needs to make sure that Futaba expresses her own feelings on the matter to him…preferably without the part where she talks about hentai, though.</p><p>“So, um…Futaba,” she says, stealing the girl’s attention from the plate of food that she has been attacking. “Are you sure that you’re okay with, you know, all of this? The two of us?”</p><p>“If I had a problem with it, I would have said something way before now. You should know that I don’t. The thing is, as long as my dad’s happy, then I’m happy too. As long as you keep making him happy, then I’m not going to have any trouble with it. But if you hurt him, that might be a different story,” she explains.</p><p>“I have no intention of doing that,” Ann says, trying to hold back giggles as she thinks about just how backwards it is, for the daughter to be threatening the father’s girlfriend to not break his heart.</p><p>“Well, then, that’s fine. Besides, I also don’t mind because, well…” She stands up suddenly, going over so that she can bring her hand down on Ann’s rear with a resounding smack. “You’ve got a great ass, Takamaki!”</p><p>It is at that moment that Ren descends the stairs, walking in on this very strange conversation at perhaps the weirdest time, but at least not at a point that would reveal the truth to him. Eventually, the couple is going to have to come clean to everyone, if things continue like this, but for now, Futaba is the only one who really needs to know.</p><p>“What the hell am I waking up to?” Ren mumbles.</p><p>Quick on her feet, Futaba replies, “Oh, Ann just wanted to know what I thought of her ass, obviously.” With that, she gropes a cheek, shaking it a bit.</p><p>Ann has no choice but to go along with the lie that Futaba has created, and asks, “Isn’t she right?”</p><p>Ren, deciding to just roll with whatever is going on, walks over to feel for himself, embarrassing Ann plenty as he actually studies her ass. “Yeah, I’ll agree that it is a good butt…but you’ll have to put in some work to beat Makoto’s. Don’t tell her I said that, by the way.”</p><p>“Wh- that is not true!” Ann protests, and finds herself actually arguing with him about her ass, even though this was all just supposed to be a cover. Futaba even jumps in to argue at her side, while Ren is forced to argue his own points as well.</p><p>And Sojiro just watches the kids as they get more and more spirited, and can’t help but smile, thinking about how his little family has started to grow. Of course, thinking of Ann as one of the kids isn’t exactly right, so he corrects himself, instead thinking of Ren and Futaba as his children, and Ann as their much too young stepmother.</p><p>He gets to work, fixing breakfast for Ren, and after handing him his plate, he gets a cup of coffee to give to Ann. As he hands it to her, their hands briefly touch, the couple sharing a brief glance before going about their business as usual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>